Nightly Relaxation
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Sakura can't sleep. Madara knows how to get her to relax. Lemon.


AN: To the readers - if you're just looking for smut, this oneshot can perfectly stand on its own. If you want a broader context of this story, it was written as a possible follow-up to chapter 6 of The Man from the Picture, however I consider this non-canon and it has no relevance to the main story. Don't read too much into it and please enjoy!

* * *

 **Nightly Relaxation**

 **.**

The evening came faster than she expected, but Sakura found more things to do, despite her tiredness. She was reluctant to turn in, because Madara would be waiting for her there and she was still too angry to just lay down beside him like nothing ever happened.

She yawned and rubbed sleepily at her eyes. Even without looking she knew there were large bags under them. She contemplated falling asleep on her desk, but the common sense won out. She slowly got up and went out of her study, almost running head first into a bared male chest, only a hand on her shoulder stopping her from painfully bumping her nose.

"Clumsy," he said teasingly and released her when she steadied herself. For a moment she took in the well-defined torso and washboard abs casually exposed to her gaze by the untied top of his favourite striped pajamas. He smelled amazing—he must have just gotten out of the bath. When she looked up, she caught the glint of self-satisfaction in his dark eyes and she understood he was aiming for exactly this kind of a reaction from her.

Sakura sighed. He was doing this on purpose and she didn't have the energy for it. "Why are you here?" she asked, unimpressed.

Madara frowned. "I was just coming to get you. We had a deal about tonight, remember?"

"I told you I'm tired," she said. "I just want to take a bath and go to sleep."

"I've already prepared the bath for you," he told her. "I'll wait in bed. Don't take too long."

He was about to leave when she lightly grabbed his shirt, stilling his movements. Sakura stepped closer to him and deftly tied his top shut. "So you won't catch a cold," she said when he looked at her in askance.

Before he had the chance to say something embarrassing, she quickly passed by him, heading for the bathroom. She took her time washing her hair and body, then she sank in the warm bath, thinking idly about what would happen next. Maybe if she stalled long enough, he'd just fall asleep and she could go to sleep in her own room in peace?

Sakura threw out the possibility. Who was she kidding? Most probably he'd come to get her again if she didn't show up on time—or rather when he'd get tired of waiting. With a sigh, she stood up, dried herself and put on her long pajamas and a bathrobe.

As she reached his bedroom's door, she hesitated and thought again about going to sleep in her room. However, her bed was only a single and Madara might just come to lay beside her. His double bed on the other hand had enough space for both of them to fit in comfortably.

Sakura knew there was no finagling out of the deal. But he had his end to keep too and that was her only defense, even if it was flimsy at best. However, Madara as a rule wasn't one to lie or to go back on his word.

Finally, Sakura entered the bedroom. The only source of light was a lamp on his nightstand. Madara was already in bed. When she came in, he closed the book he'd been reading and put it away.

"I thought you'd never come," he said, black eyes perusing her slowly.

"I kept my word. Now it's your turn to keep yours," she replied evenly as she approached the left side of the bed. She didn't miss the way he looked on in unashamed interest when she took off the bathrobe and hang it on the chair.

Madara pulled away the covers for her and she climbed in beside him. He put the covers over her, then switched off the light, plunging them into darkness. Without her sight, Sakura became hyperaware of his body, laying on the back such a short distance away from her. His clean scent surrounded her and she heard his steady breathing and the rustle of bedsheets whenever one of them shifted.

She turned on her side, with her back to him, and wished that she could just fall asleep on the spot. Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow but the sleep she so needed wouldn't come. She was too keyed up.

A hand touched her shoulder.

"Madara?" she whispered, startled by the sudden contact. His hand stroked down her arm to the elbow and back up.

"Shh," he shushed her, repeating the motion. "If you want to sleep, you need to relax first. Let me help with that."

He sounded so reasonable, so unassuming that in her exhaustion she accepted his help. Slowly, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the calm tracing of his hand on her body. His light touches were limited to safe areas of her arm and then her back. His fingers gently glided up and down her spine, never once breaching the unspoken boundaries. He didn't even brush anywhere near her armpits.

She heard soft rustling and then Madara was right behind her and slinging an arm around her waist. She tensed up right away.

"What are you doing? You gave your word that we will only sleep," she hissed out. Her hand clamped on his wrist tightly, immobilizing it against her stomach.

He buried his nose in the junction of her nape and shoulder, nuzzling the sensitive skin there.

"Mhmm, I know. Just... let me hold you like that. This isn't forbidden?" he murmured and his exhalations blowing at her delicate earlobe gave her goosebumps even as she considered his words.

She shouldn't trust him so easily and she was supposed to still be mad, but she was so tired and his thumb was rubbing gentle circles on her belly and he felt so nice to lean against, so...

Sakura sighed. "Alright... just don't try anything," she whispered and released her hold on his wrist.

He hummed in agreement and slipped his other hand under her. It skimmed her side and took position on her waist. She was now wrapped in his arms, his warmth pressed to her back, and despite giving him permission, she still felt a little unsure and conflicted about allowing him to get so close.

"Sakura, relax... I won't do anything..." he said softly against her neck, "...that you don't want me to do."

"Madara," she said in a clear warning. "Sleep."

He chuckled lightly and brushed his lips on her jaw. His hands stayed put on her stomach without a twitch. He really seemed to enjoy simply holding her and she was more than fine with that. His hold was secure and comfortable but not tight. Her eyelids involuntarily drooped and soon she was falling into a dream...

… a dream in which two large hands were gently stroking her belly before one slipped under her shirt to continue the motions while the other slid down over her hip and to the outer side of her thigh. It brushed over her leg to the knee, back and forth, then found the band of her bottoms and wriggled under them. After a brief stop to toy with the underwear strap on her hip, the hand resumed its travel, retracing its path on the bare skin.

The other hand circled around her navel steadily increasing the distance from it until it reached her ribs. Soon it was exploring the area just beneath her chest, finally very hesitantly it grazed the sensitive skin on the underside of her breasts. Sakura exhaled softly but didn't open her eyes, lost in the pleasant sensations.

With a newfound confidence, the hands worked her body, growing bolder. One gently rubbed and cupped Sakura's soft mounds while the other explored the inner side of her thigh. It always stopped when it reached her panties though, lingering at the edge before withdrawing.

A small noise escaped her lips when a fingerpad swirled over her nipple, teasing it into hardness. Then it did the same to her other nipple. The tingles from the caresses zapped straight to her groin and stirred up a dormant desire. Sakura's thighs clenched and rubbed together as a little moisture gathered in her panties.

Then the hand on her leg slid up and over the cotton-clad womanhood, the flat palm covering it possessively.

His thumb was flicking at her pointed peak, sending more pleasurable sensations to her core, stoking the awakened fire. Sakura kept still, anticipating his next move, only her faster breath revealing how much she was affected. When the hand on her crotch didn't move, her hips bucked from the mounting frustration.

"Ngh," she made a needy noise at the lack of stimulation. "M'dara," she slurred.

"Yes?" he whispered, full of amusement at her predicament.

"Do s'methin'," she said vaguely and spread her legs slightly to give him more room.

"Like this?" he asked and rubbed her through the damp material.

"Yesss," she hissed. She grabbed his wrist to guide him where he was most needed. "More," she demanded.

He licked at her neck as his hand wriggled under her panties and settled over her blazing hot flesh. He stroked her dewy folds without a hurry, then settled a finger over her pearl and began to give it the same meticulous treatment her nipples had gotten.

Sakura was straining in his hold, her hips rocking to his gentle, lazy rubbing between her legs, but that wasn't enough. She whined in her rising need and he pinched her nipple causing the pleasure to zing into her tightening core.

"Madara," she pleaded.

He pushed a finger inside her. It went in easily thanks to her wetness and she released a moan as her walls clamped down on it tightly. He tongued around her ear, the finger moving in her with some difficulty at first, but soon enough the second one plunged in, doubling her pleasure. Sakura fisted the sheets and closed her eyes, only concentrating on the heated pulse getting stronger between her legs.

Madara played her body like a virtuoso, taking advantage of all of her weak spots. He shoved his fingers inside her relentlessly, making her arch into him and shudder as he hit the sweet spot within and thumbed her swollen clit at the same time. Her nipples were rock hard and pointy from all the pinching and plucking at them.

Sakura's moans rose in volume and soon she reached her crescendo. Her body seized on his fingers, wound impossibly tight before the coil sprang open and the intense waves of release washed over her.

With the tension completely gone, she went limp, her body completely relaxed in Madara's arms. He slowly pulled out of her and then held her like in the beginning of their encounter as her harsh breathing slowly returned to normal. She was about to fall asleep when he moved away, taking the warmth off her back.

Sakura groaned in protest and grabbed blindly behind her to pull him back in his place.

"I'm just going to take care of myself," he murmured and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep."

"Don't go," she mumbled and managed to grasp at his hip. She dragged it to her carelessly and belatedly realized what he meant when she felt the unmistakable hardness rest against her lower back.

"Sakura," he sighed her name in exasperation. He was keen to go and get off, but she was making things difficult on him. Sure, he could just take her without asking, ram into her over and over until he was spent, but that would mean breaking his promise to her and losing her trust. And he needed that more than a simple carnal satisfaction.

"I have to go take care of this," he repeated and tried to leave again, but she didn't let him.

Sakura stuck out her bottom at him and opened her legs.

"Jus' put it in," she muttered sleepily.

Well... if that was the case, he wasn't going to complain.

Madara didn't ask to make sure that was really what she wanted. It would've been too annoying for both of them. He pulled her thin pajamas and soaked underwear down to her knees and made a short work of his own sleeping pants. There was no need for any further preparation. His member was unbelievably hard with arousal and without the barrier of clothing he could smell her musky scent of readiness.

Just putting the tip against her entrance made him groan. He closed his eyes and drove inside, sinking into her slippery depths which closed around him tightly. He had her one leg up by the knee and slowly pumped himself inside her velvety passage. She gave a half-hearted attempt at grinding back into his thrusts, but he could see how worn out she was. It was better to end this quickly and let her sleep in peace.

Madara rolled Sakura on her stomach and laid over her back. He brushed the tangled mass of pink hair from her nape and kissed her there as his hips pushed forward, slapping against her round bottom. He went faster, pistoning into her clenching sex. One hand stayed on the mattress to keep him steady, while the other wandered beneath her. Madara toyed with her breasts, enjoying their fullness in his grasp, then found the swollen nub at the apex of her thighs. He stroked her in time with his hard thrusts and felt the responding pulse within her before she was overtaken by another release, though much more subdued than the first one.

"Sakura!" he groaned out as her walls seemed to collapse and suck him in. His hard shaft throbbed in pleasure as he filled her up with his thick essence. She milked him to the last drop.

Reluctantly, he left her warmth and reached to the nightstand for tissues to clean them both up. Sakura didn't stir as he fixed their pajamas and pulled her back into his arms, but he saw the sated smile on her face.

In the morning, she might realize that he'd played her like a fiddle until she'd voluntarily given up what he'd wanted, but for now Madara closed his eyes, inhaled the scent of her hair deeply, and fell asleep.

.

.

AN: For those who are curious, Madara was wearing jinbe, which is Japanese men's sleepwear for summer and can be also worn as casual clothes around the house. I called it pajamas for simplicity and so you don't have to stop reading to google the term jinbe.

I haven't written smut in a long time, so I hope this one came out okay.

Please tell me your thoughts on the story :)


End file.
